


Pen Pal

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [4]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Letters, Light Angst, Regret, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: Mob hands him a letter. "Could you send this to my brother, please?"
Relationships: Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo & Reigen Arataka, Kageyama Ritsu & Kageyama "Mob" Shigeo
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Pen Pal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did a decent job writing Reigen's thought process here. This had no right to give me such a tough time.  
> May 11th 2020: Fixed a few mistakes and tried to make the prose flow better.

Mob doesn't ask for things often. In fact, it had taken Reigen multiple sessions to convince him it was okay to make requests at all. That's why he's surprised when at the end of a session Mob says "Um, there's something I want to ask you."

"Ask away," Reigen replies.

Mob hands him a letter. "Could you send this to my brother, please?"

The obvious answer to this request is no. There's no way that's allowed. Reigen is about to say as much, but then he sees Mob's eyes. They're shining with hope. Reigen's never seen Mob display so much emotion before. He can't find it in himself to tell Mob that he can't even contact his brother anymore. That Ritsu probably thinks Mob is dead if he even remembers him at all. "No problem," He says and pockets the letter."I'll send it later today" He lies. After all, it's not like Mob has any way to know if it gets sent or not. "Really? That's very nice of you," Mob says with a bow. Reigen feels a twinge of guilt. "You're too kind, Mob. Well I'd better head out," Reigen says in a voice that is probably more cheerful than necessary "I don't want to be late for my next appointment."

Reigen forgets all about the letter until he is emptying out his pockets that evening. A wave of regret washes over him when he sees it. There's even an address written neatly on the back. He pictures Mob writing it there with the same quiet caution that he puts into everything.

What should he do with it? He feels bad just throwing it away because Mob doubtlessly put a lot of hard work into it, but it's not like he can just mail it to Ritsu either. They screen the mail here. Reigen decides to read the letter.

> Dear Ritsu, I hope your head is feeling better. Tell Mom and Dad not to worry about me. The people here are taking good care of me. I miss you but it's better for everyone this way. You're finally safe. I have already made a friend here. He is called Reigen. He is my therapist. I like him because he isn't afraid of me and listens to me. Sometimes when I'm with him I almost feel like a normal kid. I don't always understand what he says but I like listening to him. He visits me twice a week to make sure I am fine. I don't think I will come home, so you can have all my old stuff. Take good care of it, please. I'm sorry I can't do magic tricks for you anymore, but when you have powers of your own you'll be able to do them for yourself. You don't need me to live a fun life. I'm very sorry. It's okay if you don't forgive me. I don't forgive me either. You deserved a better brother.

Mob just wanted a chance to apologize to his brother and say his goodbyes. Something in Reigen's chest twists uncomfortably and he reconsiders the possibility of mailing the letter. After all Mob's hardly spilling classified stuff here. And while the foundation mail is screened, nothing's stopping him from just mailing it from the normal post office in the nearest town on his next day off. What's the worst that could happen? _Well_ , Reigen's brain helpfully supplies, _if the foundation ever finds out I pulled a stunt like that, then I can kiss my job goodbye. I could even get demoted to D-class. That_ is _a thing that happens, right?_  
Reigen decides that that plan is too risky. Still, it seems unnecessarily cruel to just let Mob wait for a reply that will never come. The path forward is clear. Reigen sits down at his desk and starts to pen a response from "Ritsu."

He tells Mob the forgives him and that even though he understands why things have to be this way, he still misses him. His head is doing much better, thanks for asking. He also expresses strong doubts that he will ever develop powers, since Mob apparently still needs to be convinced of that. In general, he does his best to convey that "Ritsu" is doing fine while being as vague as possible. For this plan to work he needs to make sure not to include any details that might lead Mob to believe this is anything less than a letter from the real Ritsu.

A week later Reigen gives Mob "Ritsu's" letter and his normally dull eyes light up. "I'm glad Ritsu wrote back. I thought he might not be able to since I couldn't tell him where I am," He says as he holds the letter up to the unusually sunny florescent light. When he reads it he falls silent for so long that Reigen starts to worry that he's been found out.

"Is something wrong?" Reigen asks trying to sound casual. Mob tilts his head and replies "Ritsu's handwriting has gotten a lot worse. I'm worried."

"It's probably just because he was so excited to write to you that he didn't worry about good penmanship," Reigen says reassuringly, trying not to let the implication that his penmanship is worse than a gradeschooler's bother him. Mob nods thoughtfully, folds the letter up with a tiny smile, and that's the end of it. Or so Reigen thought.

The next time Reigen visits Mob hands him another letter. "For Ritsu," he elaborates. Reigen wasn't planning to make a habit of this, but if he tells Mob he can't now he'll have to explain where that first reply from Ritsu came from...

Reigen is suddenly acutely aware that the full weight of Mob's attention is on him and how heavy it is. Reigen knows that, for all the terrifying potential of his powers, Mob wouldn't hurt a fly. Still, something tells him he should choose his answer carefully.

"Of course," Reigen says and accepts the letter. Mob smiles and thanks him. The weight lifts.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a discord for this AU: https://discord.gg/bGXQPVz  
> Questions? Comments? Leave them down below.


End file.
